vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Zero
|-|MK11 (Masked)= |-|MK11 (Unmasked)= |-|Revenant= |-|Cyber Sub-Zero= Summary After the death of his brother Bi-Han by the wraith Scorpion, Kuai Liang became the sixth member of his family to bear the name of Sub-Zero and went to Outworld alongside Smoke in search of the murderer. In both timelines, Kuai Liang fought during the Outworld invasion and successfully rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan without the influence of the cyborgs. In the Original Timeline, Kuai Liang and Bi-Han were the sons of an American woman and a Chinese man who turned out to be a Lin Kuei operative. The man took the brothers and was forced to flee back to his superiors and raised the two to become assassins. This was retconned in the Current Timeline. Instead of being taken by his father, who was not an assassin, the Lin Kuei were the ones who abducted the two children instead. Kuai Liang is a wise man of integrity and self-discipline. He adheres to a code of honor and fights for the greater good, honoring the death of his brother by taking up his mantle and joining the forces of Earthrealm in spite of the Cyber Lin Kuei. He believes in the fact that humanity is something to hold on to. He will never surrender his free will in exchange for becoming something that is beyond human, be it a slave or cyborg. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C | 7-B Name: Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang, has several titles including Tundra, Ice Demon, Snowman Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 32, in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human-Cryomancer hybrid, Lin Kuei assassin (former), Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei (current), Cyborg (former), Revenant (former) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to shatter stacks of stone slabs, rip people in half, break skulls, throw heavyweight bodies and easily shred armored cyborgs), Martial Arts (Ninjutsu, Shotokan, Dragon Kung Fu, Yuan Yang, Fencing), Weapon Mastery (Wields daggers, swords, hammers, shields, spears, axes, clubs, improvised and makeshift weaponry), Ice Manipulation (Able to generate ice by absorbing air/freezing water vapor), Stealth Mastery (As a Lin Kuei assassin, he is experienced in Ninjutsu techniques. Infiltrated the Cyber Lin Kuei factory and a Red Dragon temple. Can do quiet teleports), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition, hypermobility, all-terrain mobility and self-momentum. He can jump far distances, perform forward & backward rolls, stay balanced on smooth ice, etc.), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons using his powers), Air Manipulation (Can emit super-chilled air), Intangibility (Can turn his body into ice), Teleportation (Can turn into ice before reforming somewhere else), Breath Attack (Can spew out cold air), Absolute Zero (Scaling to his late brother, who can generate ice as cold as -500°F), Damage Boost and Chi Manipulation (Can perform a Neijin, a chi control method that increases the power of his own attacks), Likely Pressure Points and Status Effect Inducement (His fighting styles have these attacks and he can induce knockout), Resistance to Corruption and Transmutation (Can endure being in the 5th plane of the Netherrealm, which can twist any being into a vicious monster by affecting the soul. For instance, after a fierce battle in the Netherrealm, Sareena lost control of her human form due to the realm's dark energy) |-|Cyborg= All previous abilities, Cyborgization (Normal, only organs are intact), Enhanced Senses (Was able to sense the Cyber Lin Kuei teleporting into the cathedral he was in), Self-Destruction (Can freeze himself alongside anyone he touches before shattering), Information Analysis (Can scan lifeforms to gain basic info), Flight (Via integrated jet propulsion system), Hacking (Hacked into Sektor's encrypted memories), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Retained his soul after being converted into a cyborg. Initially unaffected by the soulnado) |-|Revenant= All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Damage Reduction (Can create ice armor that reduces incoming damage), Damage Return (Ice armor can also return damage) |-|Grandmaster= All previous abilities enhanced, Forcefield Creation (Can summon a bubble shield that is capable of emitting freezing gusts), Absorption (Can absorb enemy projectiles with his own), Metal Manipulation (Can imbue metal on his ice weapons), Weather Manipulation (Can create snowstorms), Blood Manipulation (Can turn blood into ice), Flight (Pseudo-flight), Clairvoyance (Intro dialogues suggests that he dreamed about his unexplored visit to the Injustice universe), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Resists the flames of Sektor's flamethrowers burning oxyhydro fuel at 3000°), Ice Manipulation (Resists Frost's ice powers) and Hellfire Manipulation (Resisted Scorpion's hellfire breath which is capable of vaporization) Attack Potency: Large Building level (As a human, he was able to defeat Scorpion, Reptile, Ermac, and Cyrax. Slightly weaker as a revenant) | Large Building level (Enhanced by the Cyber Initiative. After regaining a higher brain function, one-shot Kano and defeated Goro with Kintaro by himself) | Large Building level (Fought against Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade) | City level (Defeated the upgraded versions of Sektor, Cyrax, Frost and Noob Saibot. Comparable to Hanzo, who fought and defeated a corrupted Raiden) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with bullet timers like Reptile and Johnny Cage) | Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Kabal in combat) | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Slipped past a missile's explosion and kept up with Scorpion even without Blood Magik) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Casually rips out spines with his bare hands. It was calculated that it would require at least 1 million Newtons or roughly 101-102 tons-force to do it) | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived a brutal first battle versus Scorpion) | Large Building level (Took hits from Goro and Kintaro. Blocked Amped Sindel's sonic scream with an ice chunk) | City level (Took several lethal attacks from an enraged Scorpion and managed to fight on with them after being depowered) Stamina: High (Can fight even while heavily injured) | High as a Cyborg | Very high. Range: Standard melee range with hand-to-hand combat and ice weapons. Extended melee range with larger ice weapons. Up to hundreds of meters with cryomancy. Standard Equipment: Telescope and kunai daggers *'Optional Equipment:' The Kamidogu, Dragon Medallion *'Can Create/Summon:' Ice clones, ice swords, ice daggers, ice hammers, ice axes, ice spikes, ice walls, ice shields, ice armor, ice orbs, ice spears, ice blocks, ice puddles, ice forcefields, ice masks, ice wings, bear sculptures, snowman sculptures Intelligence: Gifted (Managed to rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan as its leader in both timelines, honed his cryomancy during childhood and also was able to access Sektor's memories in the current timeline) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a Human Cryomancer: |-|Abilities= *'Cryomancy:' As a hybrid of a Cryomancer and human, Sub-Zero controls the power of ice and cold. He can generate cold ice by absorbing the surrounding air and releasing it as cold energy to freeze water vapor. By using his powers and creativity, he can create ice constructs of varying purposes, weapons being an example out of many. It's extremely likely that his cryomancy is superior, if not comparable to his late brother Bi-Han who can generate ice at -500°F. **Sometimes, Sub-Zero can infuse his physical strikes with ice. This ice may freeze the opponent or simply add more force to his attacks. ice punch.gif ice stomp.gif **In combat, Sub-Zero possesses several ways to freeze his opponents. He can create and shoot freezing orbs, concentrate his ice into an accurate beam, emit super-chilled blasts that freezes opponents within range, summon ice from below their feet and freeze others with his touch. Sub zero ice blocc.png sub zero icy beam.png sub zero freeze aoe.png sub zero freeze touche.png **Sub-Zero can use ice and shape it to into a ring that compresses into an orb, create rising ice spikes with his powers or weapons and summon ice walls that act as platforms for brutal executions. sub zero ice ring.png sub zero ice wall.png sub zero icy spikes.png sub zero icy spikes 2.png *'Weapon Creation:' Sub-Zero can create deadly weapons made out of ice with different forms and sizes. He can create swords, spikes, daggers, shields, hammers, axes, spears and bludgeons. PjMF5t7 - Imgur.gif Y5nlpnz - Imgur.gif BOJCsSD - Imgur.gif Icy daggers.gif icy hammer.gif 370yji.gif *'Forcefield Creation:' As the true master of defense in the Mortal Kombat verse, Sub-Zero can summon a personal bubble shield from ice. The forcefield, like most of his ice constructs, can freeze on contact. It can also emit a burst of chilling air to freeze his surroundings. Unlike most forcefields in verse, Sub-Zero does not need to raise his hands to keep it up. He can also summon lesser versions that cover his entire front, but they still retain the same properties sans the ice blast. Extinguish forest fire.jpg Raid 20.jpg *'Teleportation:' Sub-Zero can use his ability to freeze on himself, turning his entire body into ice and reforming himself in another location. This acts as a teleport move of some sorts. Ice port.gif Sub zero ice port 2.gif *'Flight:' By firing a powerful beam of ice, Sub-Zero can propel himself upwards and attain limited airtime. This move is often accompanied by rising ice spikes that protect him on the way up, harming opponents on the ground near him. Ice propelling.gif *'Chi Manipulation:' As a knowledgeable user of the Dragon Kung Fu fighting style, Sub-Zero can perform a Neijin: which is the conscious control of a martial artist's chi. By performing a Neijin, the strength of his attacks are increased twofold. He can also funnel and focus his Fa Jin through his limbs to increase the power behind his strikes. fa jing sub zero.jpg *'Enhanced Senses:' Sub-Zero displays keen senses, as he can recognize someone's footsteps even without hearing them. He was able to sense several Lin Kuei cyborgs teleporting to his position despite them not being around. 3735ps.gif Noe0qUW - Imgur.gif YogUwCE - Imgur.gif |-|Special Moves= *'Ice Blast:' Shoot an orb of ice that freezes on contact. **'Ice Beam:' Fires a straight beam of ice from his palms, freezing his opponent. **'Deep Freeze:' Sub-Zero's Ice Ball can now absorb other projectiles. *'Slide:' Slide on the trail of ice and trip the opponent. **'Power Slide:' It trips the opponent to send them flying over his back before blasting them. *'Ground Ice:' Create a hazardous zone that can freeze the opponent. **'Ground Freeze:' It freezes the entire arena floor that is in front of him. *'Ice Clone:' Create an ice clone in his place. **'Air Clone Kick:' Launch deadly ice clones at the opponent, while in the air. **'Clone Charge:' Launch deadly ice clones at the opponent, while on the ground. **'Ice Decoy:' Replaces himself with a decoy, evading a fatal blow. *'Ice Shaker:' Emit a wave of cold, freezing air. *'Ice Burst:' Sends out a pulsing wave of ice. *'Frost Hammer:' Summon a warhammer and slam it down. *'Air Frost Hammer:' While in the air, summon a warhammer and slam it down. *'Polar Puncture:' Grab the opponent and stab them with daggers. *'Ice Shower:' Rain down ice on the opponent. *'Ice Pillar:' Shoot out ice below the opponent. *'Kold Shoulder:' Shoulder charge the opponent. *'Ice Port:' Quickly teleport and reappear behind or away from his opponent. *'Barrier of Frost:' Forms a shield that parries attacks and absorbs projectiles. *'Frozen Aura:' Encase body in ice, taking less damage and damage attackers. *'Kold War Kombo-Ender:' Create sharp ice wings. *'Kreeping Ice:' Cause ice spikes to rise from the ground. *'Rising Ice:' Leap upward with rising ice spikes. *'Frigid Storm:' Create a large ice construct that is pushed towards his opponent. *'Death-Cicle Barrage:' Launch a barrage of deadly ice shards at his opponent. *'Air Polar Axe:' While in the air, throw ice axes downward at his opponent. *'Arctic Trap:' Create an orb of ice that will freeze his opponent. *'Throw:' Sub-Zero does an elbow strike to the opponent's chin and summons a ceiling made of ice before doing an uppercut that launches them to the ceiling OR Sub-Zero lodges an ice axe on the opponent's shoulder before climbing onto their shoulder and kicks them away. |-|Brutalities= *'Snow Ball:' Sub-Zero shoots an icy orb that freezes the opponent before launching a spiked ice orb that smashes their frozen body to pieces. *'Frozen Dinner:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent before performing a devastating uppercut or rising sword strike, shattering their head to pieces. *'Pick Your Brain:' Sub-Zero stabs his opponent's chest with two daggers before jumping up and plunging a dagger into their skull. *'Ice Cubed:' Sub-Zero encases his body in armor and slides towards the opponent, flipping them over his head. He turns around and taps them, shattering their body to pieces save for the head which is encased in an ice cube. *'Splitting Image:' Sub-Zero leaps back and leaves an ice clone in his previous location. He detonates the clone, creating a blast of frozen shrapnel that impales the opponent and freezes their corpse. *'Ice Skulpture:' Sub-Zero grabs the opponent and freezes them with his touch. He thrusts a palm strike to their chest, creating a gaping hole in their chest and knocking their heart out. *'The Klassic:' Sub-Zero performs an uppercut, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Off With Your Head:' Sub-Zero slides towards the opponent which briefly launches them up. He catches their leg and throws them to an ice wall behind him before decapitating them with a thrown axe. *'Dancing On The Ceiling:' Sub-Zero dazes the opponent with a rising elbow strike. He creates a large ice ceiling and launches them to it with an uppercut, but they are impaled on its spikes. *'Big Leg:' Sub-Zero does a running start and delivers a powerful front kick that is powerful enough to tear them away from their shins. *'Seeing Double:' Sub-Zero hits the opponent with a buckler and slashes them twice with two ice pollaxes. He delivers the killing blow with one big axe, slicing them in half. *'Slicing Meat:' Sub-Zero pulls back his arms behind him and summons two axes on his hands then slams them down to freeze and sever the opponent's arms. *'Butchered:' Sub-Zero jumps up and creates an ice axe before throwing it at the opponent's head. Lastly, their head freezes before it breaks, leaving behind their frozen skull. *'brutality:' Sub-Zero slams the ground with his fists and feet, creating two small ice spikes that launch the opponent upwards. A third spike rises from behind them, impaling the airborne opponent. |-|Super Moves= *'Deep Freeze (MK9):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent with a cold shoulder and punches into the stomach, proceeding to freeze and crush the opponent's liver, also cracking their ribs. He recoils and headbutts the opponent in the side of the head, shattering their skull and jaw. *'Deep Freeze (MKX):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent, then punches into their stomach, grabbing and ripping out their entrails. He freezes them into an icicle, which he violently jams into the opponent's eye. *'Fatal Blow (Chill Out):' Sub-Zero creates two ice axes to push his opponent backwards and plunges them into their sides, flash freezing the blood before kicking them to the ground. He creates another ice axe then buries its blade into their head, flash freezing the blood again and uses it as leverage to raise the opponent overhead and violently slams them into the ground, shattering the axes in the process. As a Cyborg: |-|Abilities= *'Ice Ball:' Shoot an orb of ice that freezes on contact. **'Ice Beam:' Fires a straight beam of ice from his chest, freezing his opponent. *'Ice Bomb:' Drops a bomb from his chest that freezes upon contact or detonation. *'Slide:' Slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. **'Cyber-Slide:' It travels further and faster, and follows-up with a flying kick. *'Teleport:' Disassemble and transfer to another location before reassembling. **'Bangport:' Detached limbs hit the opponent while teleporting. *'Ice Parry: '''Create ice armor and freeze melee attackers before hitting them back. *'Divekick:' Perform a descending dive kick while in the air. |-|Super Moves= *'Cool Down:' Cyber Sub-Zero does a Divekick to get behind his opponent, dizzying them, then creates a ball of ice and slams it to the back of their head, damaging their skull. Then he creates a Kori Blade and stabs upward through their back before pushing his opponent to the ground. '''Key:' Base/Revenant | Cyber Sub-Zero | Grandmaster Note: '''Revenant Sub-Zero no longer retains any abilities that come from his cyborg technology except his resistances and senses. Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Blue_dead_redemption.jpg|Redemption. File:MK3 Sub-Zero.png|Original Timeline Sub-Zero. File:Unmasked MK3 Sub-Zero.png|Original Timeline Unmasked Sub-Zero. File:MKD Sub-Zero.png|MKD/U Sub-Zero. Mk9 kuai.jpg|MK9 Sub-Zero. Sub zero mk11 unmasked 2.png|Unmasked Sub-Zero in MK11, with and without beard. |-|Intros= RSZQQnY - Imgur.gif|Out Of The Cold. 15U2paZ - Imgur.gif|Dragon's Teeth. MEsNYSY - Imgur.gif|Winter Chill. HGKDfun - Imgur.gif|Trophy Hunter. |-|Victory Poses= Others '''Notable Victories: Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) Velvet's Profile (Speed equalized, Mid-Late Game Velvet was used) Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Homer’s Profile (Speed was equalized, Took place in Springfield, They start about 20 meters away from each other) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Undead Category:Reformed Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Hybrids Category:Assassins Category:Orphans Category:Wise Characters Category:Adults Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Boxers Category:Warriors Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Users Category:Club Users Category:Staff Users Category:Blade Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Acrobats Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Metal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Weapon Users